Dance Dirty With Me
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: Bella & her sister Rosalie go to a resort every year. Bella meets Edward, the dance instructor, and wants lessons. Edward is more than willing to give them to her. Date: 1969 No 60s dialog. Lemons. Mature audiences only. R/Em, A/J, B/Ed. Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Road to the Resort

**So, I've been seeing some dance movies, and I've always loved the movie Dirty Dancing. :D And I figured I'd give it a try with Bella and Edward. Now, there is some confusion, it's gunna be like Dirty Dancing, it's not going to be that long, so let me put this out in the open for ya.**

**Edward works at the Summer Resort as a dance instructer/dance intertainment.**

**Bella and her sister Rosalie are going to the Summer Resort with their parents. Bella's best friend Alice and her parents are going as well.**

**Tanya is Edward's dance assistant (the one that gets preggo ;) )**

**Jasper is the photographer at the Summer Resort.**

**Emmett is the instructor of all the sporting activities for beginners (jet skiing, volley ball, golfing, rugby, etc.) **

**Mike's parents own half the resort along with Edward's parents, who are away on their own vacation in the Mountains of Peru.**

**Mike works at the Summer Resort, and is a sleeze ball.**

**Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and Ben are all waiters/waitress's/helpers etc.**

**Its set in the late 60's. None of them say 'groovy' or 'far out' they're all pretty level headed suburbs kids. No cell phone's, computers, etc. Ya catch my drift? Good :)**

**Any questions?**

**Good :)**

**Here we gooooo**

_Chapter One. The Road to the Resort._

**BPOV**

Every year my mom and dad make Rose and I go to this stupid Summer Resort. I mean honestly, it's 1969. Practically the 70's. I get it, my parents used to come here in the 60's before Rosalie and I were born, even when they were kids with their parents. Grandma Marie and Grandpa Charles were always a little on the boring side. Same with my mom's parents. Gram-Gram Mary was always a bit... off her rocker. Pappy Lou always went along with whatever Gram-Gram wanted.

Alice's parents went to be with our parents, and apparently they went there and worked there when they were kids. Alice's dad, Bernard Brandon was an owner of four hotels, all called Brandon Towers. Alice's mom, Claire Brandon was an owner of a clothing line and an antique botique. Alice's mom was always loving style, she loved 18th centry english decor. She owned old vanity mirrors, armours, you get the picture.

My Mom worked in at a private school that I no longer attended. She was Forks School for Girls Elementary Head Misstress. Mom didn't love being Head Mistress because the kids feared her, but I didn't mind her when I went there. I liked my mom. She was nice, colorful, and creative. My dad was a Cheif State Trooper. He is away a lot, like mom. But we have a big house next to her school, so it's not a big deal. Well, thats what I told myself when I was little. Rosalie always took good care of me. We fought, a lot. She would push me down the stairs for trying to take the phone from her. Rosalie and I never really saw eye to eye. She was a debutant. She enjoyed going to the mall, going to fashion shows with mom and Mrs. Brandon. Alice would go, occasionally. But sometimes she'd stay with me and we'd cut stuff out that we wanted for our wedding.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, right. We're in the cramped little car, and Rosalie had to have her damn fourteen bags with her. A bag just for make up, really? I had like maybe three bags -MAYBE. Hell, my dad even had more bags than me. Mom had pretty much as much as Rosalie.

Lets get things straight. I look like my dad. I have brown eyes and brown hair. I am skinny and pale like my mom, and I am so uncordinated, like my dad. If you ask me, it makes no sense on how he is a Cheif State Trooper. My mom is gorgeous, of course. She isn't that graceful, but she manages.

Lets get Rosalie straight. She's blonde, has gorgeous blue eyes, like my mom. She is skinny, and athleticly coordinated, unlike anyone in the family. She is bronzed because she is out in the sun, every day. Even if it's cold.

"Isabella, would you try and stop snoring!" Rosalie said in an annoyed voice. Nobody calls me Isabella unless they're annoyed with me. My name is Bella.

"I wasn't even sleeping Rosalie." I rolled my eyes, Rosalie laughed as she flipped through her Voge magazine.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." Rosalie gave a snort and read an artical on 'How to Please Your Man'.

"Why are you even reading that trash, it's not like you have a man." I snorted, Rosalie's blue eyes got wide and she hit me. She didn't want mom knowing what she was reading.

"What? Did you hear that Renee?" My dad exclaimed, trying hard to keep his eyes on the traffic in front of us. We were almost there, thank god.

"Yes, I did Charles. Girls, please. Rosalie, put the magazine away before I throw it away. Bella, stop nit picking." Mom said as she turned to us.

"Nit picking? She started it." I claimed.

"No I didn't-" Rosalie went to defend herself.

"If Bella says it's true, it's true. Bella never lies." My dad clairified.

It's true, I never do lie. I tell the truth, because I am a good person. I want to join the peace core and make a real good living out of it. I want to help feed the poor, help house the homeless. You get the picture.

"Here we are." Dad said, I must have fallen asleep, and so did Rosalie. Rosalie's perfect angel face was pressed up against the glass, though, as soon as she awoke. She saw this big brawny man who was caring skii's. Rosalie's mouth practically dropped.

"Pick your jaw up, before Dad notices." I elbowed Rosalie in the side, she shh'ed me, and she put her face right, making herself look excited to be here.

"Bella, why don't you go get our key." Mom said as Mrs. and Mr. Brandon walked up, it seemed they sent Alice on the same chore. I nodded and walked fast to keep up to Alice. Alice was wearing a black halter top with red strawberries printed on it and blue cutt offs. I was wearing a white halter top with kahki cut offs.

"Hey, Alice." I said smiling as I tickled her side. She laughed and smiled at me.

"Hi, Bells." She said as she grabbed my hand. "There is this photographer here, his name is Jasper Whitlock, and my goodness, he seems so gorgeous." Alice put her hand on her heart, smiling.

"Looks like you and Rosalie will be love-sick puppies this summer. Rosalie saw this big muscular guy." I laughed as I pointed my thumb in the direction he was.

"That's Emmett McCar- something or other." Alice said, she couldn't remember his full last name. "He's the sport's instructor here." Alice said in a supioror tone because she knew who he was.

"Which sport did you sign up for?" I laughed, I knew she had to of signed up for something. She frowed, I caught her.

"Croquett." She addmitted.

Our parents made us sign up for at least one sport each summer and take dancing lessons. It was pretty much annoying, but we did it. It was to keep us busy, else wise we'd stay in the cabins and talk and read our books. Our mom's wouldn't have that.

"Sounds better than that darn frizbee team." I laughed, we reached the main lobby where the clerk was, he was an older man, Mr. Black. He had worked here for ever, and his son Jacob had too.

"Hello Ms. Brandon and Ms. Swan." He greeted us with our cabins.

"Hi Billy. Is Jake here?" Alice asked in a chipper voice.

"No, unfortunately. He decided to take a roofing job with his cousin Sam." Billy said as he shrugged, "brings in more money for college."

"Oh, that's too bad, he was the best gardener." Alice said snapping her fingers, Billy laughed and nodded his head. Jake always planted sunflowers for Alice and I. And we both knew how hellish they were to get to stand straight up, but some how Jake managed it.

"I know, I know." Billy smiled.

"Well, tell him we said hello, and good luck." I said smiling, Alice butted in.

"And not to fall off a roof!" Alice added, her big blue eyes wide.

"Sure, sure." Billy laughed as he brought his attention to an elderly couple coming in. Alice and I walked to our cabins which were beside each other, a blonde boy already took my bags to the door and had a few of Rosalie's.

"Hi, I'm Mike." The blonde boy said, I smiled patiently, waiting for him to get away from the door so I could un lock it.

"Hi, I'm-" I got cut off as I opened the door.

"Isabella, move." Rosalie said annoyed, she pushed passed me into the cabin.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Mike said, I sighed,

"Bella, everyone calls me Bella. Except for Rosalie." I said quietly.

"It's Rose," Rosalie said as she popped her blonde head out of the cabin door. "In case you were curious. Speaking of curious, who was that big muscular man with the skii's?" She asked Mike as I pushed past her to get to the room. She already picked her bed. Perfect. I got the one nearest to the door. I hated having the one closest to the door, I always got bit up .

"Oh, that's Emmett McCarthey." Mike said politely, "he's the sports instructor."

"Oh, then you'll be seeing him a lot Rose." I laughed, putting my hand on her shoulder. She glared at me.

"You like sports?" Mike asked as he walked into our cabin and put the suit cases down. Rose snorted.

"I do, Bella can't play. She's terrible at walking." Rosalie said as she grabbed five of the six bags he was carrying.

"You only have one?" He asked confused looking around.

"My dad must have my other two." I blushed, Mike nodded his head and looked around the room. This is our cabin. We actually bought it.

"So, Mike what is it that you do?" Rosalie looked annoyed with his presents being here, still.

"I do anything that is needed. My parents own this with the Cullen's." Mike said proudly.

"The Cullen's?" I asked, I knew they owned it since I was five, but I never really heard about them, he sounded like he didn't like her.

"Yeah, they have a son, Edward Cullen." Mike sounded disgusted, "he's the dance instructor. I'd stay away from him, Rosalie, Isabella. He's a... bit different." Mike said, my father put his hand on Mike's shoulder as he walked in.

"Bella, this is the boy I've been tellin ya about." My dad said proudly, the boy he would like to fund college for. Since he was going to college to be a police officer.

"Ohhh, this is the daughter you've talked so fondly about." Mike recalled, I looked at my tennis shoes and l blushed.

"Dad..." I mumbled, he was trying to set me up with Mike, I think. A knock on the door saved me, Alice.

"Hi, Mr. Swan, I was wondering if I could borrow Bella. We're signing up for Croquett." Alice said proudly, Rosalie's bored, blue eyes lit up.

"Oh, me too, me too." Rosalie grabbed her clutch and put it under her arm, "be back soon, Daddy." Rosalie kissed his cheek and walked out the door with me. I kissed dad's cheek too and walked out behind her.

At dinner we sat with the Brandon's and Mike was invited to our table. Since it was the first night, there was a dance-every night there was a dance, depending on where you went- and Mike asked me to go with him. I went to be nice, only to be nice.

I put on a pink/peach dress that was a halter dress, it showed my stomach and had a long skirt. My brown hair was impossible, so I put it in a pony tail and threw a ribbon in it that Rosalie said complimented the dress. I smiled at Rosalie. Her beautiful red halter dress, her blonde hair was down and in curls, her blue eyes accented with a coffee colored make up. Her lips were bright red, she smiled at me.

"Ready, Bella?" Rose asked, I nodded my head, grabbing my white clutch. As soon as I opened the door, Mike was standing, waiting for me. I looked down at my feet as Rosalie looked and laughed at him. He was dressed in a lime green tux. We clashed.

"Have fun, Bella." Rosalie said as she walked past us.

"Dad said it was festive, so dress festive." Mike said as he looked down at the tux. I smiled.

"Indeed." I said as I shut the cabin door, he lead me to the dance that was held in a large dinning area the tables were cleared and we were in the hall, some where. I watched a tall blonde woman dance with a gorgeous man with copper red hair. It needed cut, but that's what I liked about it. Father hated boys with long hair, he said they were one of those 'hippies'. Mike noticed me staring at the boy and girl.

"Thats Tanya Denali, she's Edward's assistant." Mike said as he looked at her, "she's gorgeous, isn't she?" Mike said, obviously smitten.

"Yeah, she is." I said, but I didn't look at Tanya, I looked at Edward. The song changed, and I finally seen his eyes. They met mine. They were green.

_"Grab a girl beside you! Grab a gent beside you!" _The voice said on the intercom, Mike got grabbed by Mrs. Cope, a middle aged woman who's husband grabbed my mom. Rosalie was grabbed by Emmett McCarthey and Alice was grabbed by a tall man who had strawberry blonde hair. I stood alone for a split second.

Edward grabbed me.

"Ever dance before?" He asked cassually, I was mesmerized by his eyes.

"No," I breathed, "not really." I admitted.

"Follow my lead. I'm Edward." He introduced himself.

"Bella." I said quietly. I watched his feet, and I felt his hand on my face.

"Look at me, not my feet." He said laughing with a smile.

"I'll step on your feet," I blushed.

"I'll live." Edward said smiling.

He lead me around the dance floor, I stepped on his feet, several times. And I apologized, several times. He was really nice, and when the next song came, he stopped and sepreated from myself.

"Would you like to dance once more? That was just a waltz." Edward said smiling. I blushed and took his hand again. I was unable to tell you what type of dance he was pushing me into, but his hands went to my sides, and his hips shifted out, and he shifted mine in. I gasped. It was a bold move.

"Excuse me," Mike cut in, I blushed and looked down, embarrassed by a person who barely knew me.

"Do you wish to cut in?" Edward asked politely, his green eyes dark.

"Indeed." Mike said, his eyes narrowing.

"Right, well, there you are." Edward said letting go of me, completely. "It was a nice dance, Bella." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm, he turned back to me, a look of concern on his face.

"Do you provide dance lessons?" I asked quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I do. Tanya and I both do." Edward said as he pulled Tanya to his side, "in case you're uncomfortable working with me," he explained carefully.

"I'd like to sign up, where?" I asked, patiently, hoping not to be a burden.

"Uh," he paused, smiling. "You just did." He smiled and walked away. I blushed and looked down at my feet, incredibly shy. Tanya stayed, and looked at Mike.

"I need to talk to you, then..." Tanya whispered to Mike, Mike rolled his eyes, and looked away.

"Yeah, sure." Mike said rudely before leading me away.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously, Mike shrugged and took my hand for a turn around the dance floor. I looked to my right, Alice was still dancing with the strawberry blonde man, and Rosalie was still dancing with the sport's instructor. Mom and dad were talking with Mr. And Mrs. Brandon, and I looked to my left... Edward was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Move With Me

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter- and my idea. **

**Just got back from Ocean City Maryland :D beach, sun, sand in all the wrong places!**

**I know that it's a little... different and it seems like it plays by the movie a lot, but it doesn't. Not yet, not really. Just wait, you'll see. **

**I feel I'm very cleaver for this idea, however, I could be wrong and someone could have very well of written something a bit better and a bit more interesting rather than my gunk. Lol **

**Well, thanks for reading, I hope you keep reading, and I hope you REVIEW!**

_Chapter Two: Move With Me._

**BPOV**

I woke up hearing Rosalie talk to herself in a mad voice.

"What's wrong now, Rose?" I asked as I sat up in my bed, she looked at me, as if I had to ask. She had a bug bite on her arm.

"It's so itchy! I hate it here! I absolutely detest it!" Rosalie went on her usual rant about how much she hated it here, and hwo she never wants to come here ever again. This happens the first night, of every year. She gets a tiny bug bite and freaks out about it. I rolled my eyes and got my anti-itch cream I bought at the drug store. Dr. Snow said it should take away itching from misquito bites, poision, or even burns. I handed it to Rosalie and put a tiny dab on her arm where she was bitten. The ivory liquid pored over well and left my hands sticky. I walked to the bathroom and washed my hands, my mother came into the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Bella. Any plans for the day?" She asked politely, I smiled.

"I'm going to go sign up for dancing lessons, and help Alice find the nature picture class. Apparently there is a class that they go through the woods and take pictures of the wild life." I explained, last night Alice walked up to me, excited, and she found out his name is Jasper Whitlock, and he took pictures for the resort, and held a class for nature lovers. Alice isn't a nature lover, but she does like to participate in getting closer to attractive men. She showed great intrest last night, and he had told her where to sign up.

"I thought you and Alice would sign up for the same thing." Mom pondered as she put her hair up in a clip while she put facial scrub on her face. "Growing out I suppose," mom said to herself, I laughed.

"Hardly, we're taking nature walks together, like last year, and taking Croquett again." I said cheerfully.

"You weren't nearly this active last year, Isabella." Mom said looking at me like I was hiding something. I laughed and scratched my head,

"I'm finally finding things interesting, as is Alice. Isn't that a good thing, mom?" I asked smiling as I leaned against the door frame.

"I suppose. Oh, tell Rosalie to hurry up with the make up and melt down, we all want to make breakfast." Mom said as she washed off her face.

I walked into the room, and gave mom's message to Rosalie, and she huffed and said something about being ready for hours now. I just rolled my eyes and went to pick out an outfit. I pulled out a shirt from a vacation we took to Niagra Falls in the summer of 1963 when I was 10. It sill fit, and I didn't want to put it to waste. I smiled when I put it on, unfortunately, it was really snug, so my breasts stuck out prominantly. Rosalie laughed.

"Put a bra on Bella, it's a thin shirt, and it's a chilly morning." Rosalie commented before she put on bright red lip stick. I blushed and followed her advise.

I sat down at breakfast, father invited Mike again, I found out his last name was Newton and he was a brown noser. I couldn't say that made him a bad person, I mean, you've always got to brown nose someone to get where you want to be in life. Mom did it, so did Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon. My dad and Mr. Brandon talked to him about making the right decision when it came to going to college and having the best education you can get, on top of getting a job that you love and is responsible to get you through college.

"Bella is joining the peace core." My dad boasted, I smiled and nodded my head, a blush creeping over my face. I felt someone's hand on the back of my neck.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt." The velvet voice said behind me, I felt a blush creep up on my face and chest. I remember that voice from last night.

"Not at all," my father said gruffly. "I'm Mr. Charles Swan, this is my wife, Renee Swan, and my two daughters, Rosalie and Isabella." My father paused, "they go by Rose and Bella."

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm the dance instructor. I came to tell Bella that her first dance lesson is today at three." Mr. Cullen said smiling, I blushed and nodded my head.

"You took up dancing?" Mrs. Brandon asked as she arched her eyebrow. It was an unusual thing for me to do, and I know it is. Mrs. Brandon never really took me to doing something with physical activity.

"I took up photography and sight seeing," Alice spoke up, also blushing like me, trying to take everyone's attention off of me.

"May I speak to her?" Edward asked my father politely.

"Sure," my dad said gruffly as he let poached egg go down his throat.

I stood up and put my napkin back on my seat, a sign that I wasn't done eating yet, and walked over to Mr. Cullen and smiled, I should call him Mr. Cullen, out of respect.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." I greeted him, he laughed and smirked at me.

"Call me Edward," he insisted.

"Edward, then." I corrected, he smiled.

"I'm glad that you've decided to take up lessons, you're a natural." He smiled politely. I laughed a small giggle.

"You're kidding, right? I suck. I'm so uncoordinated." I laughed at myself, he rolled his eyes.

"You do not suck. You just need some guidence, is all." Edward said smiling, I smiled back and blushed. "So, I'll see you at three?" I asked he smiled.

"Do you own a leotard?" Edward asked, I nodded my head yes, "then wear it under reagular clothes, no bra, or panties." Edward paused, "they get in the way, you'll be more comfortable in just a leo." Edward explained, trying not to sound perverted.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I said smiling, he nodded and walked away and I looked at my family as I sat down. Mike was glaring at Edward as he was walking to Tanya, who seemed genuinely out of it.

"What was that about, sweetie?" Mom asked, I smiled and shrugged.

"Just telling me what would be most comfortable for me to wear." I explained as I cut a piece of my french toast and popped it into my mouth.

"I hope you're getting lessons from Tanya, and not Edward." Mike grumbled, I looked at him, surprised.

"Why?" I hissed looking at him while my mother and Mrs. Brandon expressed their excitement on the golf torniment.

"Because, he's a traveler. Lord knows how many women he's had." Mike said as he sipped his water, looking around to see if anyone was going to notice our conversation.

"I don't think that is polite, Mike. I do not know where or who you have been with. I feel as if I should give everyone a chance. I do not know him or his story," I retorted as I turned my head and bit into a piece of bacon hard.

Alice and I walked over to one of the pavillians that was set for sign ups, she saw Mr. Whitlock, who was working the photography people. He saw Alice and instantly his face lit up. His grey blue eyes showed pleasure as he pulled his long strawberry blonde hair back in a pony tail. Father would assume he was a 'hippy' by how he had long hair, but he was anything but a 'hippy'. Father had apparently talked to him and they had a long talk about the Civil War. Apparently Jasper was a college student, trying to make some money for his hobby while getting his teaching degree.

"Hello," Alice said in a shy voice.

"Hello," he paused and looked as she wrote her name down, "Alice." He smiled proudly.

"When is the first class?" She asked smiling, he looked at his wrist watch and looked at her.

"Hows about, three?" He asked politely.

"Perfect, that's the same time as you're dancing lessons and we have enough time for Croquett before we go to dinner." Alice said proudly, I nodded my head.

"Don't forget about our nature walks too." I said pointedly. We always took nature walks in the morning, after breakfast. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock." She said kindly as she went to walk away, he smiled.

"Jasper," he corrected, Alice blushed and nodded.

"Jasper, then." She said before we walked away, her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as we walked over to the group forming for a nature walk.

"Can you believe our luck?" Alice pulled on my arm, and I smiled as she hopped around.

"I know," I said blushing as I saw Edward was going on the nature walk, as was Rosalie, and that Emmett boy, and there was also Jasper. I blushed internally and externally.

"We'll have every day booked! And we'll be with each other ninety percent of the time!" She was so excited that her words were coming out in a rush and almost in a jumble. Rosalie walked up to us and smiled, she looked at Alice curiously.

"What's going on with her?" Rosalie asked laughing slightly.

"She and I are going to be together all day until 3 til dinner." I said smiling, Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Rosalie was nice... Sometimes. You had to catch her at the right time, right mood, right setting, all right and all perfect. Rosalie's blonde hair was pulled up in a black clip and her bright red lips showed perfectly against her beautiful white skin.

"I'm signed up for water skiing, volleyball, this nature walk," Rosalie paused and smiled at us, "and Croquett." She admitted, I laughed and hugged her tightly, she hugged me back. Soon we all noticed that we were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

"Hello, Rose." Emmett greeted her, Rosalie blushed and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Mr. McCarthy." She said smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're like two years younger than me! It's Emmett." He said with a booming laugh.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me shortly after, as if they were taking turns.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted, a small smile showing

"Hello, Alice." Jasper greeted, his hand taking hers and kissing it. Her blue eyes swelled with excitement.

"Hi," she said shyly, I felt pink in the face, as did Alice and Rosalie.

We all took greatly to the nature walk, Edward pointed out several of the trees, and told me what they were, as did Jasper to Alice. Emmett told us all of the types of animals that were in the woods and how rare a bird that we saw was around here. He told us about how many American Bald Eagles there are in the reserve next to the resort. There was apparently a baby Eagle about to hatch. I was surprised to learn that Emmett and all of the boys were from the same College, they weren't going for the same majors, but they were really smart and sure about what they wanted to do. They were all inerested in teaching, but Edward wanted to be either a music teacher or english, and Emmett wanted to be a health teacher and gym teacher. And of course, Jasper wanted to be a social studies teacher with a political basis. Rosalie loved that Emmett wanted to support health in youths, and she couldn't agree more. Alice loved Jasper's insight on the polical surge of the wars. I loved Edward's choices in novels, which he shared with me.

"Can you believe it! He's so smart!" Alice said as she put her Croquett putter away, Rosalie laughed and nodded.

"Emmett is so dreamy," Rosalie dreamed quietly to herself. I laughed to myself, I wasn't going to fawn over Edward in public, I just smiled and looked down at my tennis shoes. I walked to the end of the corse and hit my ball into the last arch. I looked down at my writst watch and gasphed.

"You guys, it's time to go to our next activites." I told them, It's amazing how long you take a day wasting time talking and fawning over men you'll never get.

"Oh, goodness!" Alice picked up her ball and walked away from her last few arches. "I'll see you at dinner Bella, I'll see you later, Rose." Alice said as she walked away for her Photography lesson.

"I'll see you later little sis," Rose said as she hit it through her last arch and walked to go to her water skii lessons.

I looked at the long line of stairs that laid ahead of me. Time to go to my dance lessons.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance With Me, Make Me Sway

**Hey guys :D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter! **

**Now, for the rated M part, there are lemons, so I suggest if you guys don't want to read it, you turn around now, because there is an M rating for a reason, Kay, thanks.**

**Review ;) **

**Lets get back to Bella, huh?**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Megan**

_Chapter Three: Dance With Me, Make Me Sway_

**BPOV**

I walked up the long flight of stairs, silently cursing myself for choosing this type of activity. I couldn't help myself, Edward Cullen moved so smoothly, his green eyes were enough to make you swoon. His dance partnere Tanya was gorgeous and moved with such grace it was truely unsettling. Her beautiful lean figure made me feel slightly awkward.

I was skinny, I wasn't no model, like her. I was semi soft. My hips were in a curve, and my breasts were slightly more developed than hers, not that she wasn't fully developed, it was just that she wasn't as big in the chest as me. Probably because of how active she is. Dancing does help tone your body, or so I've heard. I was in ballet for a few years, but I begged my mother to let me quit. She wouldn't let me until I was out of her school.

I heard a nose, and I looked over, Jane, a woman I know to be married was kissing Edward, smiling. "Until later, lover." She said smiling, he smiled back and nodded his head.

He was shirtless. His muscular chest didn't hold any disappointment. I couldn't believe how tight the cords of muscles were. Dancing was very good to help tone your body. I can definately see this. Edward turned away and walked back into his cabin. His cabin was attatched to the personal dance studio, I took in a deep breath, hoping he hadn't seen me at all, I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Edward's soft voice was heard through the door. I opened the door and looked into the room that was lit by a window in the celing and the large windows that were open that faced the woods.

"Hi," I said shyly. I wish I could just cover my red face, I am so embarrassed. How childish could I get to him? He just got done having an affair with Jane, who was a woman of possibly like, thirty? I sighed and scratched my head, looking at the polished wooden floors and the small vanity curtain that was in the corner of the room, possibly a changing room for him or the women.

"Hello," he said politely, of course politely. I'm a child. I felt his green eyes looking at my body, "is that what you're planning on wearing?" He asked as he chuckled.

I felt my body, self concious now. My Niagra Falls shirt and now felt childish as well, but it didn't look childish when Rosalie wore it.

"I..." I paused, "I forgot to bring my leo, I'm sorry." I admitted shyly. He laughed and nodded, he went to his desk that was in the opposite corner in the room. He opened the third droor on the right and pulled out something pink.

"This is dancing tights, wear these, take off your underwear for the best fit, if they're too tight." Edward said, he didn't blink and he didn't blush and he handed me the tights. I blushed, of course. I walked over to the vanity and sighed.

The dancing tights were light pink and they were made of a spandex and cotton mixture. They were too tight to fit my panties, so I guess I'm loosing those. I take off my white silk panties and let them on the floor with my bright yellow pants. Now I look like one of those hippies my father talks about. I looked down at myself, my body very noticiable through these tights. My large and rounded hips, my plump thighs. I wasn't fat, and I wasn't extremely skinny, I just was. I walked out and looked at him, he was shirtless again, he turned on music on the record player and smiled at me. I smiled back, sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"I was thinking we could start off slow, you know. A simple waltz, then go to to the mombo, maybe the marangiue." Edward said in an expert voice, I nodded my head yes.

"That sounds great," I said quietly, He smiled and kneeled down, untieing my shoes.

"You wont need these," he explained as he took the tennis shoes off with gentle fingers. My heart was beating like a jack rabbit as his hand caressed my calf as he slid the tennis shoes off of my feet.

"Oh, okay." I accepted as I stood still as he stood up in one fluid motion.

To say that I wasn't envious of his grace would taste a lie. And everyone knows I don't lie. He was so graceful, even if he were a woman, it would be unnatural gracefullness. It was almost unsettling, and indefinately making blows to my self esteem.

"Okay, now, put your hand in mine, clasp it like you would a childhood boyfriend's hand." He instructed me, I did as he asked me and he pulled me close to him, his hand on my lower back, I gasped. This was new. "We're going to be very close, Bella. I hope you don't mind. But part of dancing is having your personal space invaded." Edward said as he pushed me even closer to him. His naked chest almost touching mine.

After two hours of instruction, stepping on his feet, and getting a lecture of how to keep rythem, which I still couldn't do. I stepped on his feet one to many times, he pushed away from me.

"I'm so sorry, maybe this was a bad idea for me. I'm so clumsy and I can't walk on a flat surface," I explained as I sat down on the floor indian style. Edward sighed, and he sat down in front of me in the same manor I was sitting, it was unlady like. I am far too aware of that.

"It's okay." He said quietly, rubbing his feet. "You're just a little rough around the edges." Edward explained calmly.

"Edward, I'm all edges," I laughed bitterly at myself.

"No, you'll get it. Just remember the steps and remember," He stood straight up, his feet no longer red from the frequent contact of my feet. He pulled me up with him, placing me in position with him.

"This is your space," He motoined the the sliver of space that was between us, "this is mine." He motioned to the other side of the sliver of space. "Keep your arms up, strong, like a cage." He told me and she pushed them into position and made them stay there, "no spaghetti arms." Edward instructed, I nodded my head.

"Got it," I said confidently.

"And please, for the love of my feet. Learn the count." Edward said as he walked me to the vanity. I picked up my stuff and changed quickly when I was sure he couldn't see me through the vanity. I sighed and looked at the tights.

"Keep the tights," Edward said as if he hand answered my thoughts.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly, I walked over to the door, and he looked up fron his desk for a moment.

"Same time tomorrow," Edward said quietly, I nodded my head and walke down the large flight of stairs. My legs felt like wet thin noodles. Too floppy to support my own weight. Mike was walking by and he helped me up off the dirty ground, I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Mike." I said as I brushed off my back side.

"No problem, heading to the dining hall?" Mike asked curiously.

"Yes, time to meet my parents." I said quietly, Mike nodded his head, his eyes big with hope. "Would you like to come, Mike?" I asked politely, hoping his answer would be no, that he was busy, or no, he wasn't smitten with me. I could tell it was hopeless, that Mike would say yes, and he was smitten with me, like my mother accused last night after the dance.

"Sure, I'll walk you there." Mike said as he took my arm in a gentlemen like mannor and walked me in a straight line to the dinning hall.

As I walked in I saw Rose talking to Emmett and she was talking about her water skiing session today. She sounded very excited to start out on the water in a week. Rosalie looked at who I had on my arm and laughed, she excused herself politely to Mr. McCarthy and walked over to Alice, who was talking to Mr. Jasper Whitlock about composition and how she could tell when the composition was right or not. Rosalie stole Alice away politely and whispered in her ear about me, Alice's small face turned red and she looked at me slyly and started to laugh.

I blushed tomato red.

"Mike!" My dad exclaimed, I wanted to hit myself in the forehead. This was the worst idea I ever had in my life. Of course, dancing lessons were a close second. My mom was smiling at me, as if I was bringing home a boy for them to meet.

"Hi, Mr. Swan." Mike said as he walked away from me, unhooking our arms and meeting hands with my father. My father clapped him on the back and walked him to our table. Mrs. Brandon smiled at me, and I of course blushed. Mr. Brandon didn't show the slightest of intrest, he was busy looking at Jasper, who was standing close to his daughter, his hand on the small of Alice's back, showing her photos in a small album he kept in his shirt pocket. She seemed very intriqued by the pictures. Even being her best friend, it was hard to tell if her intrest was fake, or if it was a genuine intrest in his work.

"So, Bella," Mrs. Brandon started, I took a large drink of the water which was placed in front of me by our server, Jessica. I smiled politely at her, and she smiled at me.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"How was your dancing lessons, dear?" Mrs. Brandon asked. Mrs. Brandon was similar to my mother, she was caring, just... a little detatched. And hearing her call you names like 'dear' and 'honey' sent a small wave of concern your way.

"They were fun. I have a lot of work to do. I know I'll be feeling the work I did today in the morning," I joked with them, but it raised an eye brow in Mike, Mr. Brandon, and my father.

"And what work did you do?" My father asked suspiciously.

"Stretches, working on my arm strength and working on timing. I stepped on his feet so much, dad, I felt awful." I blushed tomato red, dad laughed.

"I told you Bella, we're not made for things like that." Dad said as he stabbed a meatball with his fork, I laughed and nodded my head yes.

"I know, Daddy. I just can't help myself to want to be that graceful." I said smiling, Rosalie sat down, it's a good thing that our table is huge, because Emmett was with her.

"Daddy, this is Emmett McCarthy, can he sit with us?" Rosalie asked politely.

"Sure Rosalie." My dad said, he called her that when he wanted to look stern. By the looks of things daddy was slightly intimidated by Emmett.

"Hello Sir, I'm Emmett McCarthy, I'm the sports instructor, we met earlier today." Emmett explained while giving him his hand to shake.

"Oh, yes." Dad said as he recalled the meeting, Mr. Brandon nodded his head and looked down at his plate, barely paying attention to someone that Rosalie was interested in.

"Daddy," Alice said quietly, calling Bernard and Claire's attention, she smiled sweetly, having Jasper in hand. "I invited Japser for dinner, if that's okay?" Alice asked hopefully, Jasper nevously ran his fingers through his long strawberry blonde locks, his gorgeous grey-blue eyes were also nervous, tight with angst.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Witlock, I am head of the photography class here." Jasper held his hand out for Bernard and Claire to shake, then handing his hand to my mom and dad to take.

"Hello, sure, have yourself a seat." Bernard said gruffly, Jasper smiled and let a sigh of relief go. My mom looked over at Claire and smiled, almost beeming.

"Well, looks like all of our girls found a man they took a liking to." Renee said, Claire nodded her head and she was very excited. I hit myself in the head for listening in, and Mike turned toward me, generally concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked loudly, I glared at him under my eyelashes and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly, looking down at my Niagra Falls tee and at my plate full of food.

"Excuse me, one moment," I heard a velvet voice behind me, I almost melted.

"Sure, sure, Edward." My dad said as he stabbed the food on his plate.

"Bella, may I speak to you." Edward asked smiling.

"Of course," I said and stood up, ignoring Mike's curious eyes on me.

"Hi," I said as we were away from the group that was my family.

"I was wondering if it was okay if I take you some where tomorrow, to watch other dancers," Edward said quietly, looking around. "It will be after our lesson, like late at night. Just to show you some other types of dancing." Edward looked a little nervous.

"How late?" I asked, my eye brows raised in an inquizitive look.

"About ten thirty, eleven. Just wait for me at the pavillion where they have the night dances." Edward said, trying to be helpful. I nodded my head.

"Sure," I said smiling politely.

"I'll see you tomorrow at our lesson, don't forget your tights." Edward said before turning gracefully on his heal and leaving.

I returned to the table, only to hear Bernard and my father quizing Jasper and Emmett relentlessly. I wanted to hit myself in the forehead once more, but I knew Mike would make a big deal out of it.

"What did he want?" Mike whispered to me, cutting into his spaghetti. Who cuts spaghetti?

"Just to tell me to remember tights for my lesson tomorrow," I said as I twirled my spaghetti onto my fork with my spoon.

"Awful long talk," Mike scoffed and turned toward my father and Mr. Brandon, they asked if he was in the same college as Emmett and Jasper.

"I am," Mike declaired proudly.

"So is Edward," Jasper said smiling, his southern sound coming through, a smile playing on his lips to me. I blushed and put my head down as I buttered a peice of wheat bread.

"Oh, so what are you boys going for?" My dad asked, "what's Edward, there going for?" My dad sounded interested, Bernard nodded his head also very interested.

"Well, Edward is a bit confused on his major." Emmett said as he stabbed a meat ball, smiling gleefully.

"What does he want to do?" My dad asked, he saw I was interested in Edward more than Mike.

"He wants to do anatomy." Mike scoffed. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Actually-" Jasper interrupted. "He wants to either become a Pediatric Doctor, or become an English teacher or music." Jasper glared at Mike, "he is sure he wants to deal with kids, though." Jasper smiled.

"That's great!" My dad said smiling, "Doctors are in demand." Claire and my mom nodded their heads and smiled at me.

"I'm going for Health and Gym teacher, I'd like to double." Emmett declaired proudly, my mom was estatic, a perfect match for Rosalie.

"That's wonderful, dear! Rosalie would like to become a nutritionist." Renee boasted proudly, Emmett looked over at Rosalie, who smiled and nodded her head, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Really?" Emmett asked, Rosalie nodded her head and they started their own conversation.

"As for you, son?" Bernard asked in a gruff voice, his black hair looked to be greying by the second at one look at Jasper.

"I want to be a Social Studies teacher, with a political basis, perhaps a government teacher as well." He said, Mr. Brandon sat straight up, seeming very interested in that aspect.

"Political? Really?" Mr. Brandon asked, Jasper nodded his head.

"Yes sir, Politics, whilst annoying do fasinate me a lot. I find it intriquing just how much banter goes on and what little good it does in society." Jasper said as he took a small drink of his water.

"Indeed, I agree." Bernard looked as if he was as smitten with Jasper as Alice was. Alice smiled and looked down at her hand, which was very close to Jaspers.

My dad was now slightly ignoring Mike. I couldn't have been happier about that, Mike seemed slighty upset. Maybe his profession wasn't as impressive as my father had thought. Edward possibly a doctor or a Music or English teacher, that was impressive. These boys wanted to be teachers, and my father respected that.

I wanted to be a teacher after I was done with the peace core, and it would pay for all of my schooling as well. Daddy was very supportive of that. Rosalie always wanted to be a nutritionist, and a super model. However, when she turned sixteen she gave up on the dream of modeling right after she was introduced to a super model who told her that she wasn't allowed to eat anything over 10 calories. That stopped Rosalie real fast. She loved cheese burgers. She was a meat and potatoes kind of girl, we both were.

We went to the after dinner dance again, we all danced with men we had no clue what their names were, I danced with Kate's husband, Aro. He was an odd man, who seemed to enjoy watching broad way and play cards, saying he had always been good at playing even as a child. He was a natural.

"Bella," Mike inturruped Aro's ramblings of Gin Rummy.

"Yes?" I said as I politely turned toward him.

"Would you come and help me get more punch for the refreshment table?" Mike asked, his eyes big with hope.

"Uh, sure." I said as I walked over to the side that my parents were at. "Dad, we're going to go get some more punch." I told him as we walked over to the dining hall.

Mike went off to the freezers to get some ice. I opened the fridge and I got a jug of red punch out of the fridge and sat it down on the metal counter. I sighed and leaned against the counter, looking around. It was quiet, except for a small wimper. I looked around. It was close, but I saw nobody, I walked around the island and I saw Tanya.

She was crying, mascara running down her beautiful bronzed face, her skinny, small frame shaking, her blue eyes caressed with fresh new tears. Her blonde hair was frizzed and not taken care of today, I kneeled down and she didn't pay attention to me.

I heard Mike, and I stood up, walked away from Tanya, and leaned against the counter again. Looking at my nails as if they were something important.

"Ready?" Mike asked as he held a large bowl of ice, I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, completely. I think I'm turning in afte I help you with this, if that's okay." I said smiling as we walked out to the pavilion again.

"Sure, I have some stuff to do, anyways." Mike said as he helped me set down the ice and the punch. I smiledand nodded my head as I walked away.

I told my parents I was going to head in, and mom kissed me on the forehead, and looked at me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" My mom asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all, I'm going to tell Edward that I might be late tomorrow, Croquett is gunna be long tomorrow." I said smiling, mom nodded her head, and I turned to Rosalie and Alice. Alice nodded her head and smiled at me, and told me that she'd see me tomorrow.

I walked over to Edward, who was dancing with Kate, speaking softly, not really showing too much intrest in the people around him. I tapped his shoulder and looked uncomfortable doing so.

"Bella," Edward said surprised and he straightend up his posture, rubbing his hands on his black pants. "What can I do for you?" Edward asked, turning away from Kate, who was glaring at me.

"I was in the kitchen, I saw Tanya, she's crying. Really badly, something is wrong." I said quitely, Edward nodded and looked over at Kate, who nodded her head that she understood.

"Take me to her," Edward said, I nodded my head and I turned on my heel in a non graceful fashion and walked him to the very spot that she was located.

Tanya was still in the same spot, but she was laying on the floor, in a ball, her body still shaking with small sobs.

Edward picked her up easily and walked over to her cabin. I walked along and held her shoes that were on the floor next to her, she sat her on the couch and poured her a drink, she took it in shaky hands, and he sighed.

"What's going on?" He asked, Tanya took a long sip of the alcohol and sat down the burbon glass.

"I don't know.. I told him, and he didn't believe me. Eddy, he thought I was lying. He called me a stupid whore." Tanya said as she shook her head, she began crying.

"I'll give you the money," Edward said as he shook his head.

"No, Eddy, I can't take your salary like that.. No, I'll figure something out."


	4. Chapter 4: Gypsy

**Hi guys So I am currently, GUESS WHERE!**

**College. Yepp, I'm finally in college. I'm sorry I take so long, I hope you understand that I just got started with my finales this week, so bear with me! I always deliver in the summer months I promise you! **

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter.**

**I hope you guys review review review!**

**Enjoy 3**

**Megan**

_Chapter Four: Gypsy _

**BPOV**

I walked up the stairs to my dance lesson; I was almost late again, because Rosalie and Alice had to have their chat about their new found loves. This time I remembered everything I needed. I brought my leotard and my tights, I was kind of proud of myself, to be honest. I walked into his cabin and he was sitting there, talking to Tanya.

"Hi," I said quietly, feeling slightly awkward.

"Can I help you?" Tanya asked, her face was tear stained, and she looked as though she hadn't slept.

"She has a lesson, Tanya. Give the kid a break." Edward chastised her, she rolled her big blue eyes and looked at him, as if he were sticking a knife painfully into her side.

"Did you tell Mike?" She asked, I looked at her, a surprised expression wearing on my face.

"Why would I tell Mike?" I asked as if I were some innocent little girl. I didn't tell Mike, but I did tell Rosalie and Alice. They said something must have been very wrong.

"Well, because it's his." Tanya said in a voice as if she were talking to a child. I looked down and bit my lower lip.

"Well I'm sure if you tell him he'll-"

"No, ya don't get it _Bella__**.**_ He already knows. Not everyone is like a great knight in shinning armor." She scoffed at my belief that everyone should take responsibility for their actions. Especially Mike.

"Well, won't he want to get rid of it? I'm sure he'll put up the money." I said quietly.

"He doesn't care." Tanya said, "to him, I'm just a whore." Tanya shook her head and took a sip of water that was setting on the table.

"Oh," that was all I could manage to say. That's all I really wanted or cared to say, anyways. She was distressed, and I was a little more than confused as to why someone wouldn't take responsibility for this.

It's a life. A beautiful, worthy life. Every life should be celebrated, not mourned and unwanted. Mike didn't want this baby; he didn't want to face the facts that it was his baby. But indeed, it was. And he was going to have to face it. I was going to make him.

"I'll just-" I was about to leave when Edward stood up, and shook his head.

"No, Bella, stay. Tanya, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bella and I have some plans to go over." Edward said, pushing her aside. Tanya got up, as if he was a big brother and she hugged him, her head going into his muscular chest, and her hands going around his neck. He kissed the top of her forehead and let go of her as she walked out.

"Sorry about that," He said as he turned to me, I was already heading to the vanity.

"It's fine, I understand completely." I said quietly. Edward laughed and shook his head, his hand behind his neck, scratching, thinking of a way to help his friend out. I sighed and got on my leotard and the tights and I was ready to go.

"You know, you're late." He stated quietly, I laughed and looked down.

"Yeah, croquette ran late again." I mumbled as I walked over to him, standing straight.

"Wanna try the mambo again?" He asked quietly, I nodded my head, biting my lower lip, feeling indifferent.

After two hours of me almost or already stepping on his feet at least 10 times, we were finished. I had learned the mambo; I just needed to perfect it. A plan was still going through his mind about Tanya, she was really upset, and I would be too… Mike, what a slimy grease ball of a person; getting Tanya pregnant and then not helping her to take care of the problem? What a jerk. A grade A jerk.

"You did well," he complimented as he sat down Indian style. I did the same and looked into his deep green eyes.

"What's she going to do?" I asked patiently.

"Try to get a doctor to abort it." Edward said quietly, I looked down, biting my lip.

I was saving up for a pair of skis and ski boots I really wanted to buy that matched Rosalie's perfectly. I could do without them, because I was bad at skiing anyways. And Rosalie would really be mad if I did that.

"That's expensive." I commented, "and kind of not allowed." I mumbled.

"Illegal, you can say it. It's illegal." Edward bit his lower lip.

Such beautiful lips shouldn't be abused like that. Ever. Not unless it was by a woman.

What?

I just sounded like a romance books my mom reads! How could I think that! I am a well-rounded young lady who should not be thinking like that! I shook the thoughts from my head.

"What would you say if I could get the money?" I asked, now biting my own lip, he looked at me, his eyes hopeful.

"You could talk to Mike?" He asked; his words in a jumble.

"Uh, yeah." I said quietly. "He kind of has a thing for me." I felt self-conscious about the whole thing. I feel completely gross for him being all over me and me being so nice to him.

"That'd be swell, like, that'd be really great!" Edward's voice came over as an excited mess.

"Sure," I agreed, biting my thumb nail, waiting for the plan about tonight.

"So I'll meet you at ten thirty at the night social, and then we'll go to a party up here for people who work here." Edward said scratching his head.

"A party like the ones at the resort?" I asked quietly.

"No… A little more… intense." Edward said quietly and uncomfortably.

"Oh, okay sounds great." I said as I stood up, going over to get changed.

"You remembered how to count," Edward said smiling lightly, I nodded my head.

"Yeah I practice on the stairs." I said smiling as I changed into my outfit.

"That's great." Edward said absent mindedly. I walked out from the vanity and looked at him, he was looking at a book, it seemed old and worn, it was 'The Pride and the Prejudice' by Jane Austin. I smiled, it was my favorite too.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I questioned, calling his green eyes to fall onto my brown ones. He smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Yes, tonight." He said as he put his book down and walked over to the screen door to open it in a gentlemen like fashion.

I walked to my cabin where Rosalie and Alice stood, waiting. They've been waiting for a few minutes because I was talking to Edward. Rosalie looked bored and unimpressed by the smile I offered. She rolled her eyes as I bit my lip nervously; obviously I've had this problem since I was younger and it shows signs of anxiety, embarrassment, or awkwardness.

"What is it, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she picked at her nails, not really caring how disgusting her nails would get because of it.

"I just… I need to think of something, that's all." I said quietly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this Bella. This isn't your problem." Rosalie said bitterly.

"She's in trouble, Rose! How can I sit back and watch that?" I asked looking down shamefully.

"Easy, forget about it. She's just another girl who did something stupid with some creep and now it's their problem. You did your part by getting Edward to find her. Leave it." Rosalie said as she pulled me to the croquette course for another game, we didn't settle our three way tie. I looked over at Alice, who nodded in agreement. I nodded my head and decided to put it in the back of my head, trying not to associate my thoughts with that at the time. It was time to be with my best friend and sister.

Rosalie spoke nothing but of Emmett. He was giving her lessons on the water today, and she was so ecstatic. Rosalie was falling for Emmett and his large smile, large muscular frame, and his loveable personality

"I cannot wait until I get to see that body in a bathing suit." Rose said in a dream filled voice as she putted her red croquette ball into the next arch way. Alice took her step near her blue ball and got into a stance to putt hers next to Rosalie's hopefully surpassing it.

"Honestly, I've ever met anyone as interesting as Jasper. He knows so much about history, it's insane! I mean, did you know that General Custard gave himself his own stars?" Alice said in a bewildered state.

"No, nor did I really care to." Rose said as she bit her lip, looking at the blue ball passing her red one. I was in the lead, my green ball showing closest to the last arch.

"Well, I find it absolutely interesting. He retains so much information!" Alice pondered on the information as I walked up and putted my croquette into the last arch way, smiling in victory. Rose made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes as she walked up to get her ball and Alice did the same.

"You always win." Rose snuffed in a jealous tone.

"Sorry," I said quietly; I knew I was the best player.

We all decided to walk slow back to our cabins which were closest to each other. Rosalie was talking about Mr. Newton and how she suspects he's cheating on Mrs. Newton with some woman named Stephanie Myers. She's an author and wanted to take her vacation here for some reason. She is single and eligible for marriage, as we all know, but she keeps to herself. I've seen her walking along the pier, scrawling in a notebook; probably describing a scene in her book similar to the one that she was at, at the time. I politely disagreed with Rosalie, explaining Miss Myer's disposition and how sweet she is and how shy she was. Rose dismissed this subject when her thoughts were proven nothing more than thoughts.

"Personally, I think he is probably cheating on her." Alice chirped, I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Oh for sure, Mike had to learn it somewhere." I said laughing to myself. Rose and Alice turned toward me, shocked by what I had just said and unsure of what it meant.

"Come again?" Alice asked looking at me like I were insane. I looked down and scratched my arm subconsciously.

"Well, I assume Mike is a cheater. I've heard a lot about him around here as of recent. He seems like a real tool." I said as I walked in front of the two girls who were standing there stunned.

"Bella, you can't just go assuming that stuff, even if someone has told you. You have no proof." I heard someone call behind me. It was my mother and Claire. I turned purple.

"I was just joking…" I mumbled quietly.

"I'd hope so. Mike is a polite young man; he seems like a good match for you." Claire said smiling at me as she patted my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said as I shrugged away from the attempt to be warm and walked fast to catch up to Rose and Alice who were muttering things to each other.

"Who told you that stuff about Mike?" Alice inquired as we got dressed in our dinner clothes.

"Nobody…" I said quietly as I pulled my red blouse over my head and fixed it on my person. I placed on my pants and waited for them to finish their outfits as well. We were almost matching in our outfits. They all were different colors, but the same style. The only difference is, is that they had more sense of fashion than I did and they added small things to their outfits to make it cuter than mine. I was plain. I was okay with that, though. Edward seemed to like that I was plain.

"Bella, you're a liar." Alice snorted as she fixed her jet black hair that she got from her father.

"I know… I can't say, just trust me when I say I'm right." I stated quietly, I looked over at Rosalie who nodded at Alice. I never lied, why start now?

Bernard and my father were talking about how good the football teams are going to be this year and how much they're looking forward to buying season tickets to their favorite teams. I didn't really pay attention, I was too distracted by Mike who was walking over to us. He sat down next to me, of course. I groaned internally.

"I need to speak to you." I whispered quietly, taking his attention away from the beef roast that was on his plate. I looked down at my own plate that held the same contents, only more because I lost my appetite by sitting beside this low life.

"Go ahead." Mike's chin was turned down toward the table, his eyes staring at his own plate that had held a few morsels still.

"You know Tanya is pregnant with your baby, right?" I whispered, not making eye contact or letting anyone know we were being secretive. Mike made a bitter laugh under his breath.

"Tanya is the type of girl to pin it on anyone, Bella. You know that." Mike said shaking his head. "You think I'm going to give up my salary here that will buy me books in college, because some bimbo I had sex with ended up pregnant, who, I may add, probably had sex with every guy around here?" Mike laughed and took a sip of his lemon water and shook his head. "No thank you." He laughed again.

I bit my lip in order to hold back some tears of frustration that threated to come through. I did something I didn't think I was capable of. I spilled my drink all over him, my face in shock of my 'accident'. Everyone made a big fuss to clean it up, and as they did, I whispered to Mike.

"You make me sick. Stay away from me, stay away from my sister, and stay away from my best friend." I said as I got up to leave to go dry off. My mother followed close in tow behind me.

"What an awful accident, are you feeling yourself, Bella." Renee asked, I nodded my head yes.

"Yes, just a bit dizzy." I walked to my room and asked to be left alone for the rest of the night, possibly having something contagious and not wanting to pass it around to anybody. Mother and Rosalie agreed, Alice kissed my cheek and told me to give a yell if I needed anything. I just lay in bed and nodded my head at the instructions they gave me if I needed them for some reason.

Lying in bed there were several things I realized. A, this was the first time I've lied and faked being sick. B, I've never done something so bold and daring before in my life. C, Mike is a scumbag who needed to be taught a lesson about being a man. It's just hard to believe how much I've changed in the course of a week. I knew turning 17 had to be some sort of big milestone; I just wasn't sure how big of one it was going to be. Now I know, I guess…

I drifted off into a light sleep when I heard a tap on my door. Edward. I got out of my bed and filled it with pillows and covered it up all the way that it would seem that I was somehow underneath there. I got on a good outfit and came out side. He was waiting, leaning up against a post, smiling at me. My breath was taken away. He was in street clothes sort of. Instead of black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt he wore faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a button down light blue pin striped shirt. He looked relaxed against the post. His smile looked warmer than the day was, and his eyes looked deeper than the ocean.

Wait… do I hear myself think? Get ahold of yourself Bella!

"Hey," I greeted smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Hello." He said as he offered me his arm. I took his arm slowly and he pulled me in the opposite direction of the dining hall where everyone was enjoying some comedian or something.

"So where are we going?" I asked casually as we walked through a small clearing of trees, he hushed me and just smiled in the moonlight. I could barely see any of the color in his eyes as he lead me to a dark dirt path. I just followed him, what did I have to lose? I mean, other than possibly my life, because this dirt path did not feel reliable at all. There were several dents in the path, several ledges going off into a large downward slope.

"We're here." He said as I saw dim lights in run down cabins that sort of resembled mine. I looked and I saw small shadows of people in the windows, I heard music that sounded semi loud all the way over here. Surprising, it must be really loud inside. I may just lose my hearing.

Inside the first eyes I met were Alice's and Rosalie's. They were here too? The money that I was caring in my pocket felt awfully heavy now…


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Fever

**Hey (: I hope you guys are feeling up to a nice chapter!**

**I'm now in my second semester && I've been studying a lot. && There isn't much to do when your boyfriend is in the Air Force && is at Basic training && can't talk to you til like… forever.. && Then on top of that you're finding distance from everyone, including your roommate because honestly, you just need it.. What do you do? You write for you fine people! **

**I hope you people enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last few (: **

** 3 Megan 3 **

_Chapter Five: Midnight Fever _

**BPOV**

The money felt so heavy I could barely believe it.. It was only like 200 or something. I didn't really count since my birthday. My mouth with dry and all I could smell was alcohol and Edward. I felt Edward's feather like touch at the small of my back. Alice walked over to me, her hand unlacing with Jasper's hand. I took a large gulp.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Alice said, her chipper voice high and excited.

"I…" I paused, wondering what I really am doing here… Edward said he was going to show me how real dancing is and how good some of the people are here that don't get to dance.

"She's here to dance, of course." Edward said in a melodic voice, smiling down at me. I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"But how'd you ditch Mike?" Rosalie asked as she walked over with the beefy Emmett McCarthy.

"I told him I wasn't feeling well…" I said as I again, looked down at my tennis shoes.

"Bella! You naughty little girl. That's the same thing you told mom and dad!" Rosalie said laughing, I looked down; then a realization hit me… How was she here?

"Wait… How are you here?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Same way you are." Rosalie shrugged and laughed, "great minds think alike." I laughed with her as I was handed a drink from Jasper. I smiled and thanked him as I took a sip. It was spiked punch.

"It's spiked." I whispered to Rosalie, she nodded her head and smiled.

"That's the idea." Rosalie said smiling. I grimaced… Why do I have to be the good one? It's frustrating.

"Rosalie, we're too young to drink, and they're not supposed to serve us alcohol either." I said looking away from the boys who were now conversing as us three were.

"Bella, live a little, eh?" Rosalie said as she pushed my cup to my lips. I sighed and took another sip of the red liquid that burned my throat and made my stomach feel oddly warm. My eyes started to focus purely on those who were dancing on the floor, a pair of people who had dark skin. They weren't doing any traditional dance, or a foreign dance that I've seen before or Edward has taught me. It was one of their own design it seemed. I admired their boisterous dancing. It was very risky. It wasn't like any mambo you'd see out on the dance floor. It was just something that was made to be close to someone. No, even if it was a formal dance, I don't think it'd be out on a dance floor at this country club.

Rosalie walked off and started with Emmett and Alice walked away, winked and she went to go dance with Jasper. I looked down at my feet, the cool drink in my hand sending a chill up my spine and a burning in my empty stomach.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked gentlemanly-like. I blushed, but sat down my cup and took his hand.

"I don't know this dance, though." I said sheepishly, Edward smiled and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. I'm a good teacher." Edward promised, I laughed and nodded my head slowly. "Bend your knees, and put one in between my legs, be careful, don't knee me." Edward instructed, I did as he said, then he grabbed me and pulled me close and started the motion with his hips, I followed it, my eyes looking around. Rosalie and Alice were being taught the same dance. Edward grabbed my jaw.

"Look at me." Edward said in a husky voice. I nodded my head and only looked at him instead of others. I felt like my body was being taken over by the burning feeling in my stomach and placing it in my chest, hands, feet, head, everywhere. As Edward's hands traced my hips and my back I felt slightly up in the air. Like I was unable to control my actions and all that I could do was just feel the way his hands felt on me, the way his hips shuttered into mine and the way his lips felt against my ear, whispering the steps I was to follow.

The song changed, and so did Edward's body language. I straightened up only to find Tanya there. I smiled politely.

"Edward, what is she doing here?" Tanya said under her breath, "we could all get fired if ms. Goody-two-shoes and her friends go tell her father."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." I mumbled.

"Look, why don't you just go back to your-"I cut Tanya off as she spoke with an envelope.

"I brought you something." I said to her, she pulled me off of the dance floor with Edward. For such a scrawny woman she sure as hell had a grip on her.

"Is this from Mike?" Tanya asked as she took the envelope and counted the money.

"No, you were right about him." I said quietly, Tanya quickly paused and looked down at the envelope.

"Then where is it from?" She asked soberly.

"Well, you said you needed it." I said quietly, Tyler came up behind us and laughed.

"Takes a saint to ask your father." Tyler uttered.

"I didn't ask him." I said under my breath.

"Thanks Bella, but I can't take it." Tanya said as she pulled Edward to the dance floor. Tanya just danced slowly with Edward, Edward turned her head.

"You should take the money, Tanya. You're trying to go to college. You need that money." Edward tried to persuade her.

"Even if I did take the money, I can't get an appointment. The only appointment is on Thursday, and that's when we open for the Sheldrake." Tanya said as she turned her face away, tears flashed in her eyes.

"Can't someone else work?" I asked innocently. Tyler glared at me and laughed.

"No, someone else can't work." Edward said softly, "everyone works here, Bella."

I could tell that he didn't want to hurt my feelings by calling me a stupid girl. That I didn't know how the real world worked because my daddy and mommy sheltered me my whole life. I know what goes on in the world, all the political events, everything that is going on in the Middle East… And yet, I am sheltered. I've never technically had to work for money. Mom and Dad always made sure I had spending money if Rosalie and I wanted it. Meanwhile, the Cullen's made their family work hard for money, they didn't just hand it to them, which sort of surprised me. They were extremely wealthy. Same with the Newton's; they make Mike work for his money. But something tells me, he's a greedy child.

"What if…" I paused and looked away, "never mind."

"No. What if you what?" Tanya asked looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"I could do the act at the Sheldrake." I said innocently. Everyone paused and looked at me, astonished. As if I'd actually come up with a plan like this… As if I'd be the one to shell over the money for an illegal procedure. It took everyone a second to gain composure and actually respond to what I had just said.

"No, absolutely not." Edward said as he stopped dancing completely, Tanya's face light up.

"Think about it, Edward. I'll be in and out in no time." Tanya said smiling at Edward. "Come on, Eddy. I want to go to college. Help me out here." Edward scratched his head.

"No offence Bella, but you're not ready. You're a little rough around the edges." Edward sighed and looked at me seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" I looked down at my feet. The two feet that my whole life, have left me fall on my face, trip on a flat surface, and even fall up stairs. I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head.

"I think so."

"Good! See!" Tanya said with a gregarious look on her face.

"You and I will train for two weeks before it happens. You need all the training you can get." Edward said as he walked away and grabbed a bottle of beer. I looked down, feeling as if I have done something wrong.

"Thank you, so much Bella." Tanya said smiling at me, I nodded my head as I took a small sip of the fire- drink I held in my hand. Observed the dancing once more before going over to the door, looking at Alice, giving her a smile and nodded toward the door, she nodded her head, understanding completely.

"Bella!" Edward called after me; I looked back before walking out the door. "Practice starts after 9 in the morning and goes until 5." Edward said looking at me strictly.

"Of course," I said as I walked out of the smoky house or shack… Whatever that place was.

I was walking back to my cabin when I heard someone whispering in a hushed tone to be quiet to someone. I heard a girl giggle and the male voice sounded aggravated.

"I told you to be quiet you whore." The voice said aggressively.

"You can't talk to me like that!" The girl growled back, she started to turn to leave, I saw a glimpse of her, it was the one girl Jessica.

"I can and I will." The male finally came into the light. It was Mike.

"Hey!" I said as I walked over to Jessica. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as I helped Jessica away from him.

"Bella, hey! What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he scratched the back of his head. He had hair disheveled, his clothes weren't righted at all, and neither was Jessica's. They were messing around. Not odd for kids our age, considering how old we are. But it's a bit disgusting.

"Obviously being at the wrong place at the right time." I said as I looked over at Jessica. "Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she sneered.

"I was just trying to help you." I was confused.

"Yeah, well I don't need any help from anyone I can take care of myself, alright?" She said as she brushed herself off and walked away from Mike and I.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed and walked away. For some reason these girls around here think that they can take care of themselves, but then turn around, I always end up saving their ass. Just like Tanya... Not that she was ever rude to me. But it's true. And I never mean to be rude and mean, resentful but I can't help it. When I offer help, I want people to, I guess admit that they are weak and take my help, but instead they won't. At first they'll refuse it until they have no choice but to take my help. Whether they want to or not.

"Look," I heard Mike call from behind me; I turned back, laughing because I knew exactly what he planned on selling me. I wasn't buying. "You didn't see what you think you saw." Mike said ruffling his hair.

"Do not tell me what I did and didn't see, Mike. I know what I saw. You're scum." I spat at him as I turned to walk away, he grabbed me. I looked at him, shocked.

"Look, Bella, you can't go telling people-"

"Get your filthy hand off of me, first off. Or do you want to see the other side of the bars? My father will arrest you quicker than shit. Second, I will tell or not tell who ever I damn well want to. Leave me alone. Now," I said as I walked away from Mike.

As soon as I got in range of our cabin I took my heels off and tip toed into my and Rosalie's room. I put my hair in a rope braid and put on a baggy tee shirt. I laid in bed for a little. My stomach still warm, a dizzy feeling starting to set in my head, my mouth surprisingly dry and in need of water. I just stayed in bed, though.

My eyes opened, my mouth dry, head slightly aching. I looked over, there was Rosalie, and a man's shirt draped over her. She was sleeping soundly, her make up smeared, lipstick blotted off. Someone had been kissing my sister. I smiled and got up out of bed, my body was slightly sore from dancing lessons. I was use to that by now, though.

"Bella, Rose, Sweets it's time to wake up!" I heard my mother call, my eyes got wide and I rushed to the door, hiding Rose from my mother's view.

"Morning mom," I said smiling, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Where's Rosalie?" Mom asked, I smiled and looked behind me.

"She's still sleeping, I'll wake her, she was tossing and turning all night. I think it was the heat." I said smiling, lying for my sister… I never lied…

"Oh, okay dear. Thank you! I want you guys ready for breakfast in an hour!" Mom yelled at me, I sighed and turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, Rose, wake up!" I pushed her shoulder slightly; she opened her glorious blue-violet eyes to look at me. Gorgeous.

"Hey," she said smiling softly.

"Morning sleepy head. Mom says she wants us ready in an hour. So we need to take quick showers." I said as I ran to the bathroom for the first shower.

"IsaBELLA!" Rosalie yelled at me for stealing the shower first. I smiled and laughed in the shower.

"Come on ROSE-alie. It's not like you need hot water." I said smiling out of the shower curtain. She glared at me as she brushed her teeth.

I sat at breakfast, watching Tanya eat carefully. Not gracefully, but carefully. She stayed away from a lot of red meat, only ate 2 slices of bacon. She ate a grape fruit, a banana, two roles with strawberry rhubarb jam, and three goblets of orange juice. She was taking care of the baby… Or is this how she usually ate? I'm unable to tell. I'm only able to observe and make assumptions about what I have observed.

"Bella, are you doing to do your dance lessons?" Rosalie asked, smiling at me.

"Oh! Yes, full day activity, mine's dance." I was embarrassed, everyone had their attention on me, and here I am, watching Tanya eat. I must look like someone who is obsessive, or possibly just people-watching. My father people-watches. He says it's a habit. He's always on the prowl to see if anyone is a criminal or up to no good. Usually father is an impeccable judge of character… So why is Mike still invited to our table every day for every meal? Oh, right. Maybe it's the fact that Mike is a snake charmer.

"Does he give you the right amount of time?" Mike pondered, making every one give me attention.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen is very professional." I said bitterly at him. I didn't want to talk to Mike, or Jessica for that matter. I felt oddly uneasy this morning, and it was all Mike's fault. Or it could be the mild head ache I was suffering.

"Mr. Cullen, huh? Why don't you call me Mr. Newton?" Mike asked laughing, I looked over seriously.

"Because you do not teach anything or have a gentlemanly bone in your body there for you have no prestige and requirement of respect about you." I answered honestly.

"Isabella!" My mother yelled, her general shock was apparent on her face, same as everyone at the table. "Apologize, now!" My mother demanded.

"I am sorry that I feel that way, Michael." I said as I stood up and looked at my parents. "May I be excused?" I asked politely.

"We're going to talk later, young lady." My father promised, I nodded my head accordingly.

"Of course, Daddy." I said as I walked backwards until clear of my table and turned around to see Edward, with a smile on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6 Move Your Body Right Next

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! I had a few months from hell :c **

**But everything is alright! And I'm here to give you an update! Now, this one will have some adult content in it, maybe some adult language! (: this is where the real lemons come in! :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy 3 **

**Thanks for following and staying true to me while I was going through a difficult time.**

**Forbidden words. **

_Chapter Six- Move Your Body Right Next to Mine._

**BPOV**

I walked slowly up to Edward's cabin, waving good bye to Alice as she was walking to her nature class. I saw Rosalie donning on skii's with Emmett standing next to her, helping her catch her balance as she almost fell face first. She laughed and was slightly embarrassed, probably saying my clumsy-ness must have worn off on her this morning. I smiled to myself.

I heard Edward groan as I knocked on his door, and then a mumble sounding like 'it's open'.

I walked in to find him zipping up his pants. He looked frustrated, but there was no woman in sight. He seemed disheveled and confused.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I walked in, my leo in hand same as the tights.

"No, nothing, I just ripped my dress pants, so I had to put on new." Edward said smiling, grabbed his shirt and put it on. I nodded my head and headed behind the vanity. I felt a rip, but kept pulling up the tights anyways. Placing my leo over top of my tights, I felt my nipples bud. I was cold. It was a chilly morning, after all. The sun hadn't even come up yet. How Rosalie was going to stand that cold water was beyond me.

"Ready?" I heard Edward's voice calling my attention. I stepped out of the vanity, looking at my feet, slightly blushing still. "We're going to learn the cha-cha today." Edward said as he put on a fast paced song.

"Oh wow." I said listening to the beat. He smiled lightly.

"No worries, it's not as bad as you think." Edward promised.

Working for a few hours got my vision stuck on his green eyes. My sloppy footwork aggrivated him, I could tell. But he was patient, and very polite. It was around lunch time, and my stomach growled. I looked down, embarrassed.

"It's 12, the lunch bell will be ringing soon. Perhaps you should change, then after an hour of lunch come back." Edward suggested, I nodded my head in agreeance and headed behind the vanity.

"Oh, Bella I forgot to give you…"Edward paused, my whole body was exposed, his eyes were scanning my back, as it was to him. I felt my body head, and red blush from everywhere. He was probably laughing at me.

"I'm so sorry," I heard him walk away and sit on his bed.

I wanted to cry, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I bet down on my lower lip and dressed quickly. I stepped out from the vanity and looked down at my feet, not wanting to lift my head, refusing to lift my head as he walked up to me.

"I didn't mean to Bella, I am so sorry." Edward said, he was very sincere sounding.

"It's alright," I said honestly. It was a mistake, it wasn't a big deal. He saw my butt, oh well.

"I wanted to give you this," Edward put something in my line of sight, it was a dress. He knew I wouldn't look up from my feet.

"What's it for?" I asked as I took the clothing from his hand.

"It's for the Sheldrake. Tanya said she altered it just for you." Edward said, a slight smile playing on his lips. A smile that would remain to be unseen.

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour." I said as I turned to leave, I stood in the doorway. "I'll keep it here for now." I said as I sat it down next to the rest of my dancing things.

I left the cabin in a sprint, and found Alice. I wouldn't dare tell Alice or Rosalie. They'd laugh. They'd probably tell our parents… They weren't prudes, but they'd think it was on purpose or something. Maybe it was- I mean, he knows that I change behind there. Then again, maybe he didn't think I changed fast like that… No, he had to of known I would have been in the middle of changing. Maybe it slipped his notice…

"How was your dancing lesson?" Alice asked, smiling, a red blush about her.

"Good, tiring , but good. How was your nature class?" I asked smiling.

"Excellent… Bella, I have to tell you something. Don't tell anyone, alright?" Alice squealed as she pulled me aside. Rosalie came up behind me.

"Can I know?" Rosalie asked smiling, a blush was on her face too… No doubt from something other than what mine was about.

"Of course! If you keep your mouth shut!" Alice exclaimed, Rosalie and I both nodded our heads and listened closely. "Jasper, he pulled me to a small little waterfall, and we started taking pictures, and I felt his eyes on me, so I looked over. You guys, he _kissed_ **me**! Can you believe it! Oh my god, it was as sweet as honey! I didn't know what to do! I just went with it. He just held my face slowly and he said 'forgive me ma'am, but I just can't resist any longer.' And planted one right on my lips! Used his tongue and everything." Alice's voice was shrill, and excited. Her face was glowing practically.

"Oh my God! Alice!" I exclaimed looking over at Rosalie's face, it was the same brand of shock. We were all blushing.

"I can't believe it. He's in college, Rose, Bella. He wants me! And he's in college!" Alice put her hand over her heart and looked up at the clouds. "It's met to be." Alice declared.

"I have to admit, something like that happened to me today." Rosalie said smiling lightly. "It wasn't any kiss, but it was something."

"What?" Alice and I said in unison, our eyes covering half of our faces.

"Emmett was helping me take off my skii's and I got the idea, to be like you, Bella. Because he said sometime a little clumsiness is always cute. So, I stumbled as he unsuited me. He caught me, and we were looking into each other's eyes. He picked me up, I was pressed up against his chest- oh my God, I could feel every muscle!- and we were about to kiss, but then the bell came over the intercom. He let me go and touch the ground, _he_ blushed and got the skii's and everything gathered up and told me he'd see me in an hour." Rosalie sounded disappointed now since her story wasn't as good as Alice's.

"Nice you two," I smiled and laughed, "now come on. Before the parents notice our tardiness." I said pulling Alice along and Rosalie following.

As soon as we walked into the dining area I saw Edward's gaze casted upon me. I blushed, of course, and looked away fast. As soon as his green eyes left my vision, Mike's blue eyes entered.

"Bella, you look flushed, are you alright?" Mike asked, he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm fine, just a little warm." I said honestly.

"Still feeling sick from last night, dear?" Mom asked as she bit into a piece of celery.

"Just a little." I admitted falsely.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Mike suggested, pushing in my chair for me.

"That won't be necessary." I said waving him away from me.

"Bella, he was just being polite." My father scolded. We have yet to have that talk, young lady." Father reminded me. I just nodded.

"I wasn't attempting to be rude, I only met that I will be fine, there is no call to dismiss a full day of lessons." I amended as I bit into a piece of celery myself.

Attention was they evaded for the rest of the meal, as Alice and Rosalie told them all about their lessons, excluding their intimate moments, but we all managed to smile at each other when the point came about in the story. Then their attention was on me by the end of the meal. Waiting for my story.

"I'm learning the cha-cha. I think I may have broken poor Edward's feet." I blushed as I sipped at my goblet of water. Dad laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, Bells, maybe dancing lessons weren't the best choice." Dad shrugged, "Mike is teaching a self-defense class. That'd be good for ya."

"No," I said quickly, "thank you." I amended. "I think dancing will help me with my coordination." I said looking down at my plate, "besides, I'm joining the peace core because I believe in peace."

"Right, I almost forgot. Bella, how are you going to join the peace core and get a college education for English Literature?" Mike inquired. I wanted to hit him over the head.

"I'm going to serve for four years, and then go to college after words." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sounds rough. What about a family, children, a husband?" He asked, I choked on my water.

"Excuse me? I'm 17. I have well over enough time to decide when I want to settle down." I paused and looked at my wrist watch. "I think I'm going to head up that big hill." I said as I stood up, Daddy stood up with me.

"Can I speak with you, before you leave, Isabella?" Father asked, I nodded and headed to a side of the dining room.

"Yes, Daddy?" I said sounding sweet. Not in a rush at all really, I just wanted away from Mike. How dare he even ask about my future plans for a family? And if I intend on having a family, how could I insist on it being that late in life. How dare he assume.

"Why are you being so rude to Mike? I thought you two would make a perfect couple. What's going on, Isabella?"

"I don't like him Daddy. He is rude, presumptuous, and very judge mental over people he doesn't know anything about. He over steps his boundaries and I do not have a good feeling about him at all Daddy. He is not the one for me. I'd appreciate it if you and mom would stop trying to push me off on him. I think I'm old enough to see to who I do and do not want to be with." I answered honestly, and perhaps a little harshly.

"Bella… Your mother and I never intended to do such a thing. We just thought you two would get along quite nicely."

"Well we don't. He just insulted the track of life that I want to peruse- a track, that you are happy with. In turn, he's just insulted you as well. Daddy… I just… I know, deep down, he's not a good guy. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop inviting him to our table." I answered honestly, then looking down at my watch. I was late.

"Very well. I'll talk to your mother about it. I didn't know you felt that way. But you shouldn't judge either Bells." Dad scolded as he walked away. Perhaps he felt slightly wounded, because I always go along with him on everything. This is the first time I showed a difference of opinion. I don't think he liked it very much. Father sat down next to mother, and patted her hand, saying 'later' and then returned his attention to Bernard, who was talking about his new investment in the Brandon Tower's having a night show every night.

I walked up the stairs to the cabin that belonged to Edward. I heard music playing, it was like the music that was in the shack the other night. I sighed, took a large gulp of air, and walked into the cabin. Edward was sitting in a chair, reading a book. He looked up at me, smiling. It seemed like his accident before had been forgotten and he hadn't seen any part of my bodice. I smiled back, and walked over to the vanity.

"I was thinking," Edward said, staying away from the vanity this time, about what field I want to go into." Edward said quietly.

"Oh?" I said as I pulled the straps of the leo up my shoulders.

"Yes, I was thinking, maybe I should become a doctor, after all. A pediatric physician." Edward clarified. I walked out and smiled to him, nodding my head.

"That's great Edward." I said, breathless at the sight of him looking at me, almost in a caring way. He stood up and walked over to me, he reached behind my face, and I felt his fingers intertwine around my shoulder strap, then the shoulder strap snapped onto my shoulder. His green eyes didn't move from mine, his lips parted, I could feel his breath on my face. I inhaled his sent, and my mouth fell open as well. I snapped out of it when his fingertips left my shoulder and he backed up, I blinked and snapped my mouth shut.

"All fixed." Edward said, letting out a large breath. I smiled and nodded, feeling both of the shoulder straps, both perfect now.

"Thank you." I said smiling, he nodded and then changed the music to the cha-cha.

"Shall we get started?" Edward asked, I nodded my head and we began dancing yet again.

2 Hours later.

I could feel the sweat going down my chest, my hair was weighting heavy on my neck, and my legs were moving without my brain thinking about it anymore. We were dancing the cha-cha. But I was still not getting it fully. Edward stopped In the middle of a step.

"You're still a little stiff, maybe I should…" Edward stepped back, and then he played music from earlier. The shack music. "Bella, I'm going to teach you how to move your hips, alright?" Edward said as he moved behind me, he grabbed my hips. I gasped at the bold move. "Just lean up against me, and move with me." Edward whispered in my ears. "Close your eyes, as well." Edward instructed.

I closed my eyes, letting his hands hold my hips, I could feel his muscles on my back, and his hips moving against the curve of my ass. I felt his hands guiding my hips, rolling them, making them move with his. I felt his head near the curve of my neck.

"Relax." I heard him purr into my ear.

I let myself relax, leaving my eyes closed, I felt his hands grip onto my hips tighter now. His hips going slightly faster, I felt his hands move to my stomach. I felt a knot.

I felt my eyes snap open, but I gave no sign that I was tense. I watched his fingers rub on the skin of my lower abdomen.

"Give into the music." Edward said quietly, I could tell his eyes were closed, too. His one hand left my stomach, and pushed my hair away from my ear and shoulder. I felt the other retreat to my hip again. After my hair was placed on the side opposite from his face, the other hand returned to my hip. I felt a grind into me, from him. Contact from his hips to my curve of my ass was hard. I felt him. He was hard. He pushed his erection to the curve of my ass. My mouth fell open, but my heart pounded faster, I didn't want to stop this.

I felt moisture pool between my legs, and my nipples harden. I felt his breath become hard, labored behind me. I could feel his nose grazing my neck. I let my head fall back, onto his shoulders. My eyes closed as his hips still grinded into me.

What was going on?

"Bella, I'm sorry. Stop me if you want." Edward said quietly, he kissed my neck, his hand traveled into the groin of my leo and slipped into my snug leo. I gasped. "You can say no." Edward encouraged. I didn't say it. I didn't want to. I stayed quiet, leaning into his still moving hips.

His fingers parted my lower lips. I gasped, but let him continue. He ground into me harder, as his fingers found the wetness that was being created down there. He gasped this time. A growl came from his chest as his fingers collected the wetness and his finger traveled up to the sensitive bud. I moaned. I couldn't help myself.

"Shh." Edward chided. "Move your hips as fast as you want it." Edward encouraged, grinding into me. I did as he told me; I felt my hips moving, despite my still mind, and his finger creating a gorgeous, delicious friction. I moaned again, then felt my legs going like jell-O. I couldn't move now, I stopped.

"Want me to stop?" Edward asked, his finger still moving in a slow circle, I didn't answer, I couldn't I moaned. "Bella." Edward said, snapping me out of the pleasure. "Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked, his one hand was on my breast, I didn't even notice until I felt him pinch my hardened nipple. I shook my head no.

"N-no." I said, my voice was shaking.

"Can I lay you down, on my bed?" Edward asked, being gentlemen.

"Yes." I could only manage one word answers.

I felt him pick me up with ease, the music was still playing, and he sat me on his large bed. He hovered over me.

"I'm a virgin." I blurted out. My cheeks heated, and my arousal went away as soon as I had let that slip. But his eyes softened, and he kissed down my neck.

"No worries, I'm not going to do that." Edward whispered, "Spread your pretty legs." Edward said quietly. I did as I was told. Not that I'd care what he was about to do, or not do. I wouldn't mind getting rid of that stupid virginity thing, especially if it would be with Edward.

I felt Edward's fingers return to the wet, sensitive bud that he was playing with earlier, I moaned again, and pushed up to his fingers. He smiled against my neck, not surprised by my reaction, apparently. I felt his speed to be rather slow, but I didn't mind. He hovered above me, I could feel his hips crashing against my leg, getting his own time of sweet friction. I moaned out of frustration.

"Shh, enjoy it." Edward said, "close your eyes again." I did as I was told, and closed my eyes, the sensation made everything but that spot go numb. I moaned again, and felt him move the center of my leo over, exposing my soft folds between my legs, I felt him move away from me. My eyes shot open. Was he looking at me down there? I felt red wash over my face. He was.

"Edward… What are you-"I got cut off.

"So pretty." Edward admired, "do you always get like this when we dance?" Edward asked, he paused, "like that." Edward's fingers played with the wet, silky folds and he looked down, he felt the barrier that separated him from putting a finger inside of me. He groaned. "You are a virgin." He growled with enthusiasm.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked quietly.

"It's something, that's for sure." Edward lowered himself onto his elbows, his face in front of my center.

"What are you doing?" I was shocked. Why would he want to be that close.

"Close your eyes, relax, enjoy this baby girl." Edward said. I didn't close my eyes, and I saw his lips move to my swollen, wet clit. He kissed it. I gasped. "Feel good? You can watch if you want." Edward smiled up at me. He licked my clit quickly. My head fell back. "I'll take that as a yes." Edward said as he started to lick my sensitive bud, fast. I moaned, and arched my back, making my center to closer to his face, he greatly appreciated that, he wrapped his arms around my legs, bringing me even closer.

"Oh my god…" I said as I felt a big ball of fire between my legs.

"I'm going to put a finger in." Edward said to me, he didn't ask. He just did. I felt one finger enter my center. I moaned, I felt a rippling of my undoing. I felt his tongue still lapping at my clit and folds, I felt my walls clench all around his finger, He groaned. I felt my clit starting to buzz and thump with sensitivity. I moaned loudly.  
>"Edward..." I said breathlessly. "Edward... I." I threw my head back as I felt the biggest burst of euphoria I've ever felt before.<p>

I couldn't count the beats of my heart, but I felt his finger remove its self and he fix my leo so it was right. He laid down beside me. I looked over, my eyes drowsy.

"I never…" I paused. "That's never happened to me before." I admitted. Edward turned to his side, a smile on his face.

"Never?" Edward repeated.

"No, never." I blushed, feeling exposed.

"Hmm... I'm glad to of helped you out." Edward grinned. I stopped.

"Do you help all of those you instruct out like that?" I asked.

"No," he answered honestly. "I didn't mean for it to happen, actually, I was trying to control myself." Edward smiling at me, I nodded my head.

"So, if it weren't for your carelessness, this would not have happened." I clarified.

"Correct." He stood up, his erection still prominent against his dress pants.

"Um… What about..?" I stopped and looked down at the bulge.

"I'll live." Edward admitted laughing as he grabbed a towel and dabbed his face. I nodded my head and looked down at my body, I wasn't feeling like jell-O anymore.

"Bella, if you regret what happened, it will never be spoken of again. I really didn't mean to make you feel in any way vial, or tainted, I merely… Couldn't help it. I actually just wanted to teach you how to move your hips, but I felt your ass up against me… I couldn't control it." Edward looked down, he felt ashamed.

"I don't regret it." I stated quietly. I stood up, and looked down at my feet, he brought my face up to his, and he kissed my lips. I could taste myself on him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue into my mouth. I sighed into his mouth and I felt his hands rub up and down on my arms. He sighed too.

The record stopped.

We broke apart and looked at it. The record had played each song. Time must have escaped us.

I looked at my wrist watch, it was almost 5. We were dancing like that for an hour? And the touching and intimate kissing had happened for an hour?

"You should get dressed." Edward said in a husky voice as he walked over to the record player and put on a happy song. I looked down at my feet and walked over to the vanity.

"Don't forget to take that one dress back," Edward called, I heard him change his shirt.

"What time tomorrow?" I called.

"The usual, 3 til 5. We'll practice the cha-cha again." Edward said, I could hear a smile was playing on his lips.

"Three to five it is." I said smiling as I walked out of the vanity.

"There is a party tonight, again. If you, your friend, and sister would like to come, you're all welcome to." Edward said as he sat back down in the chair he had before we started the lesson.

"Sounds good. See you later." I said as I walked towards the door, I felt slightly awkward. I could still see the erection he was sporting.

At dinner I felt like a different person. Mike wasn't there either. He was sitting at the server's table, with Jessica, and he was glaring at our table.

"So, how was your dance lessons?" Mrs. Brandon asked me, I smiled up.

"Good, good. I'm almost finished with the cha-cha." I said proudly, I peered over to see Edward enter the room. No longer had an erection, but he had new pants on, and a big ol' smile on his face. Had he… No, he didn't really release himself, did he?

Rosalie looked over at me, and she grinned. So did Alice… Did they know? Did they have a similar occurrence?

Oh dear god…


End file.
